Switched capacitor DC-DC power converters are known in the art and have previously been applied in various types of portable communication devices. Switched capacitor DC-DC power converters are utilized to convert a DC input voltage from an energy or power source, such as a rechargeable battery, of the portable device into a higher or lower DC output voltage suitable for powering various types of integrated circuits and other active components. Switched capacitor DC-DC power converters possess certain attractive properties compared to their inductor-based counterparts—for example a relatively low level of EMI, because there is not stored energy in magnetic fields of inductors. Switched capacitor DC-DC power converters may have small size and high energy conversion efficiency. Different topologies of switched capacitor DC-DC power converters are capable of providing DC voltage step-up (i.e. boost) and DC voltage step-down (i.e. buck) with a topology dependent optimum voltage conversion ratio for example 1:2 or 1:3 step-up conversion and 2:1 and 3:1 step-down conversion.